magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Thailand
The Kingdom of Thailand is a Victorian Power nation located in Southeast Asia that is ruled by King Bhumibol Adulyadej. The Land is surrounded by the American colony of the American Saophate and the Leninist Power nations of Democratic Kampuchea with the Lao People's Democratic Republic bordering it from the East. Thailand has the Iranian colony of the Federal Kingdom of Iranian Malaya bordering it from the South. It is a Puppet State of the Empire of Japan. Membership Line of Succession Fictional Line of Succession King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX; born 1927 and reigning from 1946) + Queen Sirikit Kitiyakara (b. 1932) * (1) Crown Prince Vajiralongkorn (b. 1952) + General Suthida Tidjai (b. 1978) & Srirasmi Suwadee (b. 1971) ** (2) 'Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti (b. 2005) - Born of Srirasami Suwadee * Crown Prince Married another woman named Sujarinee Vivacharawongse (b. 1962) they have 5 children ** '(3) Prince Juthavachara Mahidol (b. 1979) + Riya Gough *** (4) 'Prince Mohammad Reza Hideki Mahidol (b. 2014) ** '(5) 'Prince Vacharaesorn Mahidol (b. 1981) + Yamakura Najaki (b. 1982) *** '(6) Prince Yamato Mahidol (b. 2005) *** (7) Princess Aki Mahidol (b. 2006) ** (8) Prince Chakriwat Mahidol (b. 1983) + Married Alexandria, a Burmese woman (b. 1983) *** (9) Prince Alexander Mahidol (b. 2011) *** (10) Prince Peter Mahidol (b. 2016) ** (11) Prince Vatcharawee Mahidol (b. 1985) + Married Nya Tarachuchi (b. 1986) *** (12) Princess Kiki Mahidol (b. 2018) ** (13) 'Princess Busyanambejra Mahidol (b. 1981) * '(14) Princess Ubolratana (b. 1951) + Peter Ladd Jensen ** (15) 'Princess Ploypailin Mahidol Jensen (b. 1981) + David Wheeler *** '(16) 'Maximus Wheeler *** '(17) Leonardo Wheeler ** (18) Princess Sirikitiya Jensen (b. 1985) * (19) Princess Maha Chakri Sirindhorn (b. 1955) * (20) 'Princess Chulabhorn (b. 1959) ** '(21) Princess Siribhachudabhorn (b. 1982) ** (22) Princess Aditayadornkitikhun (b. 1984) Kitiyakara Voralaksana, Prince of Chanthaburi I (b. 1874-1931) * Nakkhatra Mangala, Prince of Chanthaburi II (b. 1897 - 1953) ** Rajawongse Adulakit Kitiyakara (b. 1930 - 2004) *** (23) Princess Soamsawali (b. 1957) **** (24) Princess Bajrakitiyabha (b. 1978) *** (25) Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1960) + Thiradej Chirathiwat **** (26) 'Carson Kitiyakara (b. 1980) + Peathongtarn Shinawatra ***** '(27) 'Nobu Kitiyakara (b. 2005) ***** '(28) 'Najiu Kitiyakara (b. 2010) ***** '(29) 'Thaksin Kitiyakara (b. 2012) **** '(30) 'Hideki Tojo Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1990) + Moriko Yamamoto (b. 1991) ***** '(31) 'Kazuki Kitiyakara (b. 2011) ***** '(32) Mariko Kitiyakara (b. 2017) ** Kalyanakit Kitiyakara (b. 1929-1980) + ''Arun Snidvongs na Ayudhya *** Phlaichumphon Kitiyakara *** Sirina Chittalan ** Busba Kitiyakara Sathanapong (b. 1934) *** '(33) Suthawan Sathirathai (b. 1958) + Surakiart Sathirathai (b. 1958) **** '(34) '''Dr. Santitarn Sathirathai + Princess Norodom Bophary (b. 1970) ***** '(35) 'Princess Angel-Miyuki Sathirathai (b. 1997) ***** '(36) '''Prince 'Nordom Sathirathai (b. 1997) + Laura Yamashuto (b. 1997) ***** '(37) 'Princess Akiko Sathirathai (b. 1998) + Jacob Adolf Ladd Jensen (b. 1997) ***** '(38) 'Prince Najuko Sathirathai (b. 1999) + Anna Maria Latalia (b. 2000) ***** '(39) 'Prince Kubo Sathirathai (b. 2005) ***** '(40) '''Prince Chulakhahorn Sathirathai (b. 2010) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Prem Tinsulanonda - President of the Privy Council *Pryaut Chan-o-Cha - Prime Minister *Thaksin Shinawatra - Deputy Prime Minister *General Prawit Wongsuwan - Minister of Security *Sabaza Obleckjabhuti - Mayor of the Island Colony of China Town Military *Apirat Kongsompong - Chief of Staff *Tianliang Huntrakool - Warlord of Army *Admiral Luechai Rutdit - Admiral of the Navy *Chaipruek Didyasarin - Air Marshall of the Air Force *Major General Srirasmi Suwadee (consort of the King) *Colonel Sineenat Wongvajirapakdi *Captain Sobeji Kampocha *Thanya Chan-o-Cha *Nikkita Chan-o-Cha Citizens *Prem Tinsulanonda's wife *Pryaut Chan-o-Cha's wife *Thaksin Shinawarta's wife *Pintongtha Shinawatra *Pintongtha Shinawatra's husband *Yingluck Shinawatra *Srirasmi Suwadee's Parents *Unknown Burmese Peasant Worker National Anthem Lyrics * God save Bhumibol Adulyadej, our good King Rama IX! * Long live Bhumibol the King in the brightest splendor of bliss! * May laurel branches bloom for him, wherever he goes, as a wreath of honor. * God save Bhumibol Adulyadej, our good King Rama IX! Trivia *King Bhumibol's brother never became King before him. he retreated to settle in life as King Bhumibol became king. Bhumibol still rules Thailand *Crown Prince Vajiralongkorn only married Sujarinee Vivacharawongse, Srirasmi Suwadee and Suthida Tidjai . He is still married to Srirasmi Suwadee as he is also married to Tidjai. *Prem Tinsulanonda is married but he and his wife have no children because they like to consider the Military their children *Yingluck Shinawatra is a bachlorette with no children of her own in this universe *The anthem of Thailand is God Save Great King Rama whuch is in the tune of the anthem of Austria-Hungry instead of the original Thai Anthem Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations